The present invention departs from needs which are encountered when ordering hearing aid devices. Nevertheless the solution according to the present invention may be applied more generically to hearing devices which include in the ear hearing devices, completely in the channel hearing devices, outside the ear hearing devices, monaural or binaural hearing devices and thereby such devices for therapeutical purposes, i.e. hearing aid devices or hearing devices rather for improving standard hearing in specific situations as e.g. hearing protection devices for acoustically noisy environment.
With an eye on hearing aid devices wherefrom the present invention departs, it is customary that an ordering instance as e.g. an audiologist places an order for an individual's hearing device by specifying a rather complex set of data with data elements, which set defines the hearing device intended to be ordered. Thereby the ordering instance, according to its experience, is not aware that most frequently some of the combinations of the addressed data elements are preferred in hearing aid ordering and some combinations have never been or are most rarely ordered.